1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device having a function to shoot still pictures while shooting a movie.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years imaging devices having a function to shoot still pictures while shooting a movie have been proposed. An imaging device that reduces picture blur within a frame during movie shooting has also been proposed. For example, Japanese patent laid-open number 2009-77272 (laid-open Apr. 9, 2009, hereinafter “patent publication”) discloses an imaging device that forms an image at both a normal exposure within a movie frame and at an exposure time that is shorter than this normal exposure, and makes into a movie by adopting either one in accordance with an amount of picture blur within a frame rate.
The patent publication is an example of a touch panel used in a digital camera. In this related art, there is provided a digital camera in which, in a playback state where a grip section of the camera is not being held, an image is displayed on the entire screen of a rear display section having a touch panel, while in a shooting state where the grip section is being held a key icon is displayed at a bottom part of the screen.